


Darling, you haven't seen my wand...?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I like to think of Hugo as having a lot of intelligence, as well as a good deal of mischievousness. Not always a good combination. This is a drawing of pre-Hogwart's Hugo, where he's stolen his mum's wand and is forcing some poor Garden Gnome into unnatural (for a gnome) dance positions.
Drawn as a late birthday present for a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).




End file.
